A Human Smurf
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This story is not all about the smurfs we know from the movies or cartoons (Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, etc). This story is about smurf that was questioned by many, and needs to be answer. Who is this smurf?
1. Prologue

**Well, it's my birthday, and this is my surprise to my followers and smurf fans who read my stories.**

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Bold/Italics** **=Narrated by Papa Smurf**_

 _Italic-flashback_

 **Bold=Author's note**

Normal=Present story

* * *

" _Why can't I narrate this story, Papa?!" Narrator Smurf asked._

" _Because, Narrator, this is about the smurf that you haven't know yet." Papa Smurf exclaimed._

" _I know all of the smurfs."_

" _Really? Even the female smurfs besides Smurfette?"_

 _Narrator was about to say something, but he realized Papa has a point. He didn't know much about the smurfs from Smurfy Grove. "I see you made your point, Papa. Alright, I'll give myself a day off."_

" _That's the smurfy spirit."_

* * *

" _ **This story begins in a secret place hidden deep in a forest."**_ Papa Smurf started to narrate as a smurf push a wagon of smurfberries towards a log, but accidentally tumbled with the wagon. _**"That is a smurf. We call him, Clumsy."**_ Clumsy led the wagon and himself inside the log, which they entered the Smurf Village.

The village was now big and wide than before, since there are now many residents lived here.

" _ **And this is our village...,"**_ Papa continued _ **. "Where there's a smurf for just about everything. Like Jokey."**_

Jokey Smurf took out a present for the approaching smurf. "Hey, here's a present for you."

The smurf opened the box, exploded with glitters all over his face.

Jokey laughed. "Oh, Gullible Smurf, you're so gullible! Actually, I meant to give you this one." He showed him another gift.

"Wow! Thanks!" Gullible Smurf opened the gift as a boxing glove punch him in the air, and Jokey laughed.

Hefty was doing his push-ups unto 100.

" _ **Here's Hefty."**_ Papa introduced.

"Now, for the one-fingered push-up." Hefty showed the one-fingered push-up as he counted one to three.

" _ **And over here is..."**_ Papa introduced a smurf that held a book. " _ **Nerdy Smurf."**_

"Excuse me?" Brainy Smurf was insulted.

" _ **Sorry, Brainy. Just kidding. Then, there's Nosey."**_

"Hmm. Well, what's going on over there?" Nosey Smurf looked through his binoculars.

" _ **Paranoid Smurf. Winner. Loser. Karate Smurf. Handy. Vanity. Farmer. Painter. Baker. Magician. Scuba. Policeman. Therapist. There's even table-eating smurf."**_

"Oh, hi." Table-eating Smurf greeted as he kept biting a table.

" _ **And then there's me, Papa Smurf."**_ He introduced himself as he stepped out of his house _ **. "I sort of run this place. But you may think that all smurfs are boys, you're wrong. You see…"**_

Smurfette was standing there, greeted her fellow smurfs.

" _ **Smurfette, the only girl in the village, found another smurf village, which is called, Smurfy Grove, that was inhabited by female smurfs, until an evil wizard, Gargamel, destroyed their village, and captured them, with three of my smurfs and myself, but Smurfette saved us, and the girls moved in with us. There was… SmurfBlossom."**_

SmurfBlossom talked rapidly with Grouchy Smurf, who was sitting on the bunch, tired of Blossom's talk. "So, your name is Grouchy. Why they call you Grouchy? Oh, it's because you're so grouchy. I know that. Hey, are you always mad? Because I know how to cheer you up! Listen to my favorite song. Heeey, hey, hey! Heeeey, hey, hey, hey-hey, heeeeeey!"

" _ **Then, there's SmurfLily."**_ Papa continued.

SmurfLily approached SmurfBlossom and said. "SmurfBlossom, stop bother Grouchy. He needs some time for himself." Even thought Lily stopped Blossom from bothering him, Grouchy stood up, and marched away from the girls angrily. "What's his problem?" Lily asked as Blossom shrugged.

" _ **SmurfStorm."**_ Papa introduced the next female smurf.

SmurfStorm stretched his bow with an pointless arrow. "Alright, hold still." She told the smurf, who has an apple on his head.

" _ **SmurfMelody."**_

SmurfMelody played her drum, and started dancing.

" _ **SmurfPetal, SmurfClover, SmurfDaisy, SmurfMeadow, SmurfHolly,SmurfJade, SmurfHazel…"**_

"Hey!" SmurfHazel waved.

" _ **And then there's my partner, SmurfWillow."**_ Papa Smurf introduced a female version of him, SmurfWillow, as she walked out of her house, and waved at Papa, next to her _ **. "She formerly ran Smurfy Grove, and helped ran the village with me. But this isn't a story about us, since we already had our own."**_

Clumsy tripped himself as Papa caught him.

" _ **Or Clumsy. Or Smurfette. We already know her story. It's not the story of any of the smurfs around either. It's about the only human smurf in our village…"**_

A female smurf showed up. She wore a yellow dress with a short brown manly vest, yellow smurf hat with a pink bow on the middle, and yellow shoes. She has long dark blue hair, like the other girls, dark brown eyes, and large fairy-like translucent wings on her back.

" _ **SmurfAggie."**_

She smelled Baker Smurf's pie, and commented. "Delicious pie you got there, Baker."

"Thanks, SmurfAggie." Baker replied.

"Hey, guys." She greeted Hefty and Smurfette, who waved back at her.

" _ **But that's not the only thing that's different about SmurfAggie**_." Papa Smurf continued as the place changed to Aggie's home world _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"Her true form was actually a human. She was born from another world, a world of humans, where there was no magic, no powers, no mythical creatures, and everyone has their own many unique talents and personalities, unlike us smurfs. In this world, SmurfAggie's birth name is Agatha Mondejar Galido or Aggie, which everybody call her that. Curiously, she was born with wings, despite of her parents having no wings at all nor her family members have too. Her parents and family loved her, and always supported her. Aggie's life was good, but there's only one problem…"**_

 _In her elementary school, a ten-year-old Aggie, who has light brown skin, still has dark brown eyes, long black hair, and wore white plain dress and black shoes, sat down on her chair, all alone and sad, watching kids at her age playing each other._

" _ **She has no friends. Everytime she wanted to make friends… well, it wasn't so easy. She was always been bullied."**_

 _She was always been bullied. A boy pulled the skirt of her dress, making everybody laughed at her, two girls forced her to touch a spider, which she was afraid of, teachers stole her food and blamed her for all the damages that her classmates made, and people in the whole school mocked and laughed at her. She cried loudly and decided to ran or fly back home, showing her parents how miserable her life was._

" _ **Not wanting to make his daughter's life miserable, her father, Leo Galido, invented some kind of device that can open an energetic, not magical, portals that can take her to another world."**_

 _The device is like a green remote control, only has one button and a winder, and has a small satellite dish on top of it that can make portals. When Leo gave the remote to her, Aggie looked up to her father, which he nodded, and nervously wind the winder, and pushed a button. A green energy came out from the point of the satellite, and created a green portal on the wall. Curiously, she stepped forward, the portal sent her in to another world, where she arrived and found herself in some kind of zoo, and it was in New York City. She realized she was in Central Park Zoo, and everything is quite animated. It's like she was in an animated movie._

 _There she met four commando penguins and a one-eyed dolphin, who its right eye was replaced with a cyborg eye, and rode on a segway vehicle, with their female guardians, who were all small, have fair skin, black eyes, and half-circle-shaped wings. The only differences they had was their clothes, which one wore blue clothes with a water drop in a big red heart symbol, the second one is red with a flame in a big red hear, the third one is green with a rock in a big red heart, the fourth one is yellow with a tornado in a big red heart, and the final one is black with a lightning streak in a big red heart._

 _Aggie always wished she would make new friends someday. When she did to these four penguins, a dolphin, and five guardians, she was now beyond happy. Finally, she has friends. She won't mind they're not humans or belong to her world, as long she has friends._

" _ **For 11 years, Aggie traveled 30 worlds, and made 259 new friends. Some were relatives, and some were like family. While she traveled and made new friends, Aggie organized a team for her and her friends, called, The Imaginary teams, aka I teams. Their job was to protect the universe and helpless people from crime, while spreading love and friendship all over the universe, which is also Aggie's job in solo. One day, Aggie made her schedule to go to another world to spread friendship, which she ended up entering our world."**_

* * *

 _Aggie entered the green, and was sent to the Forbidden Forest. She never knew of this place and thought she was alone. When she heard a snapping sound, she flew on top of a tree to hide. It was a very tall tree. From there, she saw small blue creatures walking around, and wore their masks on._

" _Smurfs." She whispered._

 _Aggie knew about smurfs since she studied them before she met all of her friends and traveling to different worlds. But these smurfs are different and never seen before. They are girl smurfs. The only thing Aggie knew about smurfs is they are all boys, except Smurfette. She thought these girls are cool to be friends with. Didn't want to scare them because she's a human, larger size than them, Aggie used her magical powers, which her friends shared with her, to transform into a small smurf, like these smurfs. Her appearance changed and became just like what she was in the present. Her skin, hair, and clothes changed, but her wings remained the same and shown, so she hid them inside her clothes._

 _When she was about to show herself, Aggie forgot that she can't fly with her wings inside as she accidentally fell off a tree, and landed near the river unconsciously._

 _Suddenly, SmurfBlossom heard a suspicious thud as she went to the river to check it out. There, she saw Aggie, lying on the ground unconscious. She took her to the village, and reported SmurfWillow about Aggie._

* * *

 _Later, Aggie woke up, and found herself in a room, surrounded by female smurfs, and one of them is their leader, and another smurf held her hand gently._

" _Where am I? Who are you?" She asked_

 _SmurfWillow patted Aggie on the back. "Don't worry. We mean no harm. SmurfBlossom found you unconscious near the river, and we healed your head. I'm SmurfWillow, leader of the smurfs."_

 _Aggie just kept silence. She knew that the leader of the smurfs was Papa Smurf, but this SmurfWillow is almost just like him, only to be feminine. Then, she turned to the girl smurf who held her hand._

" _I'm SmurfLily." SmurfLilly greeted._

" _Hi, I'm…" When she observed their names begin with 'smurf', Aggie decided to change her name too. "…SmurfAggie."_

" _Oh my geez-to-petes!" SmurfBlossom got through the crowd, and excitingly shook Aggie's hand. "I'm SmurfBlossom! Nice to meet you! We don' have a SmurfAggie, but we do have… SmurfPetal, SmurfClover, SmurfDaisy, SmurfMeadow, SmurfHolly, SmurfHazel…"_

" _Hey." The girls waved._

" _Oh, everybody can introduce themselves later." Blossom stopped, then observed SmurfAggie appearance. "Look at you. You're quite different. I mean, sorry, but it's true. Do you know how to start a fire with just rope and a stick? I do. I can show you. Actually, Smurfstorm can show you. She's the best at that kind of thing. Right, Stormy?" She turned to SmurfStorm, who held a spear on her hands, ready to attack, The two girls just went silent, until SmurfBlossom broke it. "That means 'yes.' Have you ever seen a rainbow? What about a double rainbow? What about an upside down rainbow? Your dress is so unique!"_

" _SmurfBlossom, remember, work on that filter, okay?" SmurfLily escorted Blossom away from Aggie to give her some space._

" _Right. Filter, filter."_

 _When SmurfLily dragged SmurfBlossom away, SmurfStorm came forward to Aggie, and asked. "What's your deal of coming here anyway?"_

 _Aggie didn't want the smurfs to know that she's a human from another world. In fact, they didn't know what a human is. "I-I'm… I'm lost." She lied. "I didn't know where am I and where can I go, until… I got tired and fainted, and then, I'm here."_

" _Now there, SmurfAggie, you're among friends now." SmurfWillow comforted her. "You can stay here in Smurfy Grove as long as you want."_

" _Yeah, we always welcome fellow smurfs in our village." SmurfJade spoke behind the crowd._

" _Thank you, everyone." Aggie said. "I needed a place to stay anyway."_

 _Aggie had been stayed in the world of smurfs and in Smurfy Grove for a long time now. She has new friends, and became a teacher to teach the girls about the things they didn't know yet, like boys and everything, but they didn't listen to her. Aside from being a teacher, she became the party planner of Smurfy Grove, and everyone loved her parties._

* * *

 _One day, a few girls came back from their patrol, with three boys and a blonde smurfs followed them. Aggie saw them, and recognized them._

" _Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Smurfette!" She gasped. "Oh, this is gonna be exciting!" She climbed down her tree hut and joined in with the crowd to meet the four smurf visitors._

" _Is there something wrong with them? One of the girls asked when they are approaching the boys._

" _Are they sick?" Smurf girl #2 stared at them._

" _Are they food?" Smurf girl #3 added._

" _No, no, no, they're smurfs, like us. Except, well, you know, boy smurfs." Smurfette explained._

 _SmurfBlossom laughed. "Boy! That's a funny word. 'Boy, boy, boy'. 'Look at me, I'm a boy smurf.' Ha, ha, ha!"_

" _Actually, SmurfBlossom," SmurfAggie interrupted. "Boy is an opposite of girl." Then, she muttered through her gritted teeth. "Which I tried to teach you about those before."_

" _Wait, how do you know about boys?" Smurfette asked. "Do you know everything about them?"_

" _Almost everything." Aggie replied as she used the boys as examples. "Boys are almost different than girls. They have bold bodies, deeper voice, and somehow cute." Then, she sniffed the boys a little. "A little stinky, but cute." She finished her explanation as she gave the girls a shot to understand boys._

" _She's very smart." Clumsy whispered, referring to SmurfAggie._

" _How did she know about boys, while these other girls didn't?" Brainy wondered._

" _Who cares?! It's a good thing there's a girl smurf, besides Smurfette, who knows about boys." Hefty said. "Maybe she can be one of us."_

" _Are you kidding?" Brainy disagreed Hefty's idea. "We already had Smurfette, and we just met that another girl. There's no way she can be one of the boys." Suddenly, someone kicked him on the stomach, making the girls reacted like pain._

 _SmurfAggie was the one who did it. "Who said I can't be one of the boys?!" She grabbed Brainy hardly by his shoulder as her eyes turned red, and glared at him. "ANSWER MEEEE!"_

 _Brainy suddenly developed fear on SmurfAggie as he cried and stammered. "N-n-n-n-no one. No one!"_

 _Aggie finally let go Brainy, and smiled, having her anger face replaced by smiley. "It's been nice meeting you anyway."_

 _When Aggie left, Brainy laid on his back on the ground with his legs and hands up, like a feared goat, still scared. "She's a monster." He whispered to Hefty, Clumsy, and Smurfette._

" _Well, that's one of our rules." SmurfBlossom cut in. "Never make SmurfAggie mad. She gets crazy when she's mad."_

 _When Smurfette asked the girls where are their boys, SmurfWillow showed up, and explained there are no boys. When the Team Smurfs told them about Gargamel, Willow ordered Stormy to check on the wizard to the Swamp of no return. She took Clumsy with her, and Willow announced to welcome Smurfette, Hefty, and Brainy by having a hospitality party._

" _SmurfAggie!" Willow called her._

 _SmurfAggie appeared with her clipboard. "Yes, Willow?"_

" _Do you have ideas for hospitality party?"_

" _I thought you never ask!" Aggie excitingly grabbed her party cannon, and blasted confetti in the air._

 _When a few girls showed Smurfette around the Grove, SmurfAggie volunteered to guide Hefty and Brainy as she stood up in front of them with a smile. Brainy was afraid of her as he hid behind Hefty's back._

 _Hefty cleared his throat and politely greeted SmurfAggie with his arm extended to her, which he bravely volunteered to. "Hi, my name is Hefty Smurf."_

 _Then, he was startled when Aggie already grabbed his arm, and shook it rapidly. "Well, howdy-doo, Sir Hefty, a pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm SmurfAggie. We sure do like making new friends!"_

 _"That's great, but I..." Hefty stammered a SmurfAggie's rapid handshake._

 _"So, would you like me to show you around?" She let got of Hefty's arm, and winked at the boys._

 _Hefty turned to Brainy if he agreed, but Brainy didn't want, which Hefty did the opposite. "We sure do." He said as Brainy face-palmed._

 _Throughout the tour, SmurfAggie became the tour guide of the boys. She helped Hefty how to impress Smurfette by archery, but Brainy ruined it. SmurfAggie shot Brainy with pointless arrow and honey for ruining Hefty's impression for Smurfette. Hefty laughed as he gave SmurfAggie a thumb-up._

 _When Brainy showed his calculation to the girls, the girls only saw a drawing of a gas with a word 'toot' on top. Hefty and SmurfAggie fist bumped at each other as brainy glared at them._

 _Hefty showed the girls how strong he was by lifting a dumbell made of acorn, but he can't lift it. When he saw glue on the bottom of the acorns to the floor, he realized it was Brainy as he shook SmurfAggie's hand, thanking her for helping, which he was not afraid of her anymore. SmurfAggie was only doing that to hangout with the boys._

 **(Let's see. Yeah, SmurfAggie became part of every scene of the movie. She's not really an important character in the movie.)**

* * *

 **(*This scene was from the first story "Blue love sparks*)**

 _Few days after the girl smurfs moved to Smurf Village and all of the smurfs got captured by Gargamel… again, SmurfAggie can't kept it anymore as took a out a white lightsaber from her hat, and quietly sliced the lock to unlock the cage._

 _The smurfettes were surprised and amazed by Smurfaggie's weapon._

 _"What is that?" Smurflily asked._

 _"This is a lightsaber." Smurfaggie explained. "It can cut any anything, like metal,but I'll explain later. We need to get out of here." When they opened the cage, Smurfaggie took out a pouch from her dress pocket, and what's inside is a pile of yellow bright dust. She threw it on air, and the dust landed all over her and her fellow smurfettes, making them to fly in air._

 _"And what is this?" Smurfstorm asked. "Some kind of glowing specks?"_

 _"They're called Pixie Dust, Smurfstorm, but I'll explain that later too." Smurfaggie said._

 _"Wow, I can fly." Smurfblossom exclaimed silently, but Aggie hushed her._

 _The Smurfettes flew quietly towards the male smurfs cage as Gargamel, Azreal, and Monty didn't notice them._

 _When the smurfettes landed on the cage, Smurfaggie sliced the lock to unlock the smurfs' cage, and pour a little amount of pixie dust all over them. the smurfettes opened the cage, allowing the smurfs, Smurfette, and the smurfling to fly freely._

 _"Thanks." Smurfette thanked._

 _"No problem." Smurfjade said. "Now let's get Papa and Willow out."_

 _When they flew straight Papa and Willow's cage, the two leaders were shock that their little smurfs flying towards._

 _"What? How did you do that?" Papa exclaimed in surprise._

 _"Smurfaggie, what is going on?" Willow stared at Aggie._

 _"I'll explain later, but we have to get you out he turned around to see of here." Smurfaggie said as she sliced the lock._

* * *

 _Soon as they escape to Smurf Village, SmurfAggie was hiding inside the wagon that Puppy pulled to help the smurfs escape. Puppy knew there was a smurf left in the wagon as he jumped himself to launch Aggie out of the wagon, and landed on the ground, exposing her large fairy wings. She grinned sheepishly to her friends and waved 'hi.'_

" _SmurfAggie!" The smurfs exclaimed in unison._

" _Alright, SmurfAggie!" SmurfStorm glared at her. "I hope you have some explaining to do!"_

 _SmurfWillow touched SmurfStorm's shoulder, then turned to SmurfAggie. "SmurfAggie… who are you?"_

 _Aggie started to sweat as she saw the smurfs staring at her. "Well, I…" She tried to defend herself as she stammered. "I just want to say was… W-w-what I mean is…" She was so nervous, she can't lie anymore as Aggie cried. "I'm not a smurf! I'M A HUMAN!"_

" _Human?!" The male smurfs and Smurfette gasped._

" _Human?! What's a human?" SmurfBlossom asked._

" _That's impossible. Humans don't have wings!" Smurfette said._

" _Or any powers or magic either." Clumsy added._

" _I was born with wings, and many of my friends shared their superpowers and magic to me." SmurfAggie explained as she continued crying. "I'm so ashamed! I've been lying to you this whole time, and you've been so friendly to me."_

 _Then, Smurfette started to sob when she saw Aggie crying. "Oh, don't cry, SmurfAggie. You… you reminded me of me when I told everyone that I' was once been working with Gargamel."_

" _I came here to spread love and friendship, sharing my knowledge with you, to be friends with you smurfs!" Aggie cried even more._

" _So, you mean, you came from a human world?" Papa Smurf asked._

" _Yes!" Aggie said. "Do you know that?"_

" _Of course, we've been there." The male leader smurf replied._

" _You have?" The girls gasped._

" _Oh, we've been there alright." Brainy said. "The human world is inhabited with humans in their normal lives. No magic, no mythical creatures, no smurf ever existed. Also boy and girl humans lived together."_

" _Some thought that smurfs are only from the humans' imagination." Grouchy added._

" _And I think SmurfAggie has magic from her… friends, to turn herself into a smurf. Am I right, SmurfAggie?" Papa Smurf questioned._

" _Yes." SmurfAggie sniffed. "Whatever you do to me, I deserve it. Throw me out of the village, abandoned me in the forest, or throw me back to my world!"_

 _All of the smurfs felt bad for Aggie. Willow felt pity for her the most. Of course she was hurt when she lied to her, but, as the leader, Willow loved her smurfs and wanted to keep them safe and well-cared, like what she did to Aggie when she first met her._

 _Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy suddenly realized why SmurfAggie is the only girl smurf in the Grove who knew about boys. She lived in the world where boys and girls lived together._

 _The only smurf who didn't feel pity for Aggie was SmurfStorm. "Do we have to feel bad for her? She's been lying to us this whole time! She's not even a smurf! I suggest to take her back to whatever her world was!"_

" _Hey! SmurfAggie just wants to be friends with us, and wanted to fit in!" Hefty shouted, defending Aggie._

" _SmurfStorm! Hefty! Calm down! This is not the time to fight!" SmurfWillow stopped the two smurfs from arguing, then she comforted the crying SmurfAggie. "There, there, SmurfAggie, you just came here to be friends with us, and you kept your identity so you won't scare us. You didn't mean any harm."_

" _Really?" Aggie sobbed again. "That's very nice of you, Willow. I wish I can make it up to you after lying to you."_

" _There's no need for that. Your honesty already fixed your mistakes." Willow said. "Although I'm quite disappointed on you, you still told us the truth."_

" _And you're always welcome here." Papa added._

" _Oh, thank you so much!" SmurfAggie wiped her tears. "I promise, I won't lie again! No more secrets!"_

* * *

 _ **"But there was still one problem."**_ Papa Smurf continued to narrate _ **. "SmurfAggie's name doesn't tell us anything about her. It doesn't tell us who she is, except being a human. Or what she does. So, who and what exactly is SmurfAggie?"**_

"Well, let me be frank. She's a crazy party animal." Baker answered when SmurfAggie made a mess in his kitchen while making a cake.

"Let's see. SmurfAggie." Brainy looked at one of his books to find the meaning of 'SmurfAggie'. "Huh. It's not here."

"Well, SmurfAggie is a combination of a smurf and an aggie." SmurfBlossom said. "But what's an aggie?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. SmurfAggie, well, she's..." SmurfMelody can't find the answer for that question.

"SmurfAggie, huh?" Smurfette sat down on her chair. "Well, she reminded me of me before I became a real smurf. But, lucky for her, she was never created by an evil wizard, and she really wanted to fit in with the smurfs, like me."

"I can't say she was the greatest like Smurfette." Hefty said. "But what I described about her was she was 'the best friend of all friends'! She helped me of what should I do if I ever take Smurfette on a date. She's the best."

"SmurfAggie was... she's a bit of a liar, but she can be honest sometimes, despite not being a real smurf, like Smurfette." SmurfStorm answered.

"SmurfAggie... Um..." Clumsy tried to think of an answer. "Oh! I got it. This is one of those eternal questions that we'll never, ever know the answer to."

Unbeknownst to him, SmurfAggie was behind him. She heard as she shook her head, and flew in sorrow

" _ **So, what is SmurfAggie?"**_ Papa Smurf narrated _ **. "No one wanted that answer more than SmurfAggie herself. It's been six months since** **SmurfAggie** **stayed in our world, spread love and**_ _ **friendship, and teaching us about… humans and stuff. She didn't know what to do next."**_

* * *

 **From the two smurf stories I have, everyone reviewed/questioned "Who is SmurfAggie?" Everyone wondered who she was. You really want to know who she is?** **Well, this is her story, but this is not the end yet. I already finish this chapter seven days ago, but I decided to post it on my birthday. So, I hope you already understand who SmurfAggie is. But if you want to learn more, read more chapters soon when I update it. Have a nice smurf day :-)**


	2. Not a real smurf

When she realized she had nothing to do today, SmurfAggie knocked on Brainy's door as he answered. "Ah. SmurfAggie. Finally you're here." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside his house.

"Whoa, Brainy, what's going on?" SmurfAggie asked.

"We're running trials on my invention. The Smurfy thing finder." Brainy explained as he pointed his invention on a smurf's head. "Test subject: SmurfBlossom."

SmurfBlossom sat on chair, wearing the Smurfy thing finder, with Smurfette, Hefty, and SmurfStorm, standing and waiting for Brainy to test his invention. Then, they turned their attention to SmurfAggie when they noticed her.

"Hey, SmurfAggie!" Smurfette greeted.

"Hi Aggie!" SmurfBlossom waved enthusiastically.

"Hey, Smurf-A!" Hefty waved also.

SmurfStorn rolled her eyes, and looked away from Aggie, still she didn't like her.

"Hi, guys.." Aggie greeted back. "Watcha doin'?"

Brainy started to explain. "When I tested my invention with Hefty, Clumsy, and Smurfette, which hers just absorbing the energy in her…"

"I know that, Brainy." Smurfette found it insulting.

"… I decided to try it on SmurfBlossom." He finished.

"But, is it safe?" SmurfStorm asked, getting concern.

"Is it safe?" Brainy repeated as he chuckled. "Of course. I'd get back here if I were you guys."

The rest of the smurfs, except Blossom, joined Brainy behind a flat wood.

"Snappy bug." Brainy called as the lady bug came out of his hat. "Take this down. 'Smurfy thing finder trial 2.09.'" Then, he turned to SmurfBlossom."Ready, SmurfBlossom?"

"Ready!" SmurfBlossom said excitingly, then asked. "Ready for what?"

Without answering her question, Brainy activated his machine as the Smurfy thing finder went on shaking with electricity, until… 'DING!' It showed a picture a blossom flower that matched SmurfBlossom's flower on her hat. "It works!"

"Wow! This is amazing!" Blossom was amazed. "What did it do?"

"It's able to hone in on Blossom's dominant trait." Brainy explained.

"Being cheerful, I guess." She said.

"Which I distill into this." He showed the other a bottle of pink liquid with SmurfBlossom's flower picture on it. Then, he handed it to SmurfAggie. "Here, you can try it first." He ran back behind the flat wood, and called. "All clear!"

SmurfAggie's hand was shaking as she unsure about this, and didn't know what to do with the bottle. "Yeah, you see, when you say things like 'all clear,' it makes me not want to..."

Suddenly, the door opened, making Aggie released the bottle from her hand, and it flew in the air. The bottle landed on a flower pot near the window, with only soil in It, the liquid spilled in the pot, and a blossom grew from the soil.

Everyone was amazed by the fuel growing a flower from the soil, then they turned to Clumsy. "Hi, Clumsy."

"You're just in time to witness scientific history." Brainy said.

Then, Nosey took a peak from the window. "Oh. What's going on in here?"

"None of your business, Nosey!" Everyone in the room shouted.

Nosey rolled his eyes as he left his friends to do their own business alone. "Hmm. Well, all right."

When Nosey left, SmurfAggie suddenly realized what that Smurfy thing finder did to SmurfBlossom, as she grabbed it from Blosom's head. "Hey! If that vegetable hat can tell us that SmurfBlossom is cheerful, Hefty is strong, SmurfStorm is serious and protective, and Clumsy is… clumsy, maybe it can tell me what an aggie is." She wore the Smurf thingy finder on her head, and commanded. "Hit it, Brainy!"

Brainy activated his invention as the helmet went on shaking. Then…, 'DING!' It showed a picture a pink bow that matched her bow on her hat. "Wow! It worked!" He exclaimed in surprise as he stepped out from the flat wood.

"Wow, it worked on her!" Smurfette gasped in amaze. She thought that Aggie would've absorb the energy from the machine, like Smurfette herself did before.

"Cool!" Clumsy added.

"I can't believe it worked on Aggie!" Brainy took his invention from SmurfAggie to distill her energy with his lab equipment, and showed his friends a bottle of white liquid with a picture of a pink bow. "I better test this before it'll cause any damage."

"Ooh, can I test it?" Clumsy volunteered as he reached for the bottle from Brainy.

"No, Clumsy, you'll drop it." Brainy tried to keep the bottle away from Clumsy, but Clumsy stumbled on Brainy, making the smart smurf send the bottle towards the flower that was grown from the pot.

The white liquid half-spilled on the flower, transforming into a 3D live-action version of itself. Everyone's eyes widened in awe when they saw the transformation of the flower.

Brainy rushed into it, and observed it with his magnifying glass. "Hmm, I've never seen this kind of reaction before."

With Clumsy being curious, he took the half-full bottle and opened its lid. "Ooh, let me try."

"Clumsy, no!" Hefty tried to stop him, but he's too late.

Clumsy poured the white liquid around him, transforming his body, hat, and pants into 3D live-action version. "Whoa, look at me." He chuckled with a childish voice. He gasped as he covered his mouth. He realized the tone of his voice changed.

"Wow, SmurfAggie's energy affected voices too." Brainy stated.

"It wasn't so bad." Clumsy was quite comfortable for his new appearance and voice, until he accidentally tripped into a wooden tub of water. When he got up from the water, his appearance changed back to his animation version. "Wha…" He covered his mouth again as his voice changed to a normal deep voice.

"And it wore off by water." Brainy added his observation. "Fascinating."

"What happened?" SmurfAggie asked. "What does this means?"

"Somehow, your energy is much more different than any smurf energy." He replied. "It's like your kind of energy never existed in this world or an energy of another species than a smurf. Probably something to do with the fact that you're not a real..." Brainy stopped right there when he realized he was going to say that she wasn't a real smurf. Even the other smurfs panicked when Brainy almost said that.

"A real smurf?" SmurfAggie finished his sentence. "Go ahead, you can say it."

"No, no, I just meant that this machine wasn't built for a smurf of your…, well..., true form." He said in nonspecific way.

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry. I get it a lot." Said Aggie as she shook her head down. Not only she got the fact she's not a real smurf, but also the fact she never fit in to any of her group of friends.

"Brainy, don't treat SmurfAggie the way everybody treated me when I'm not a real smurf!" Smurfette scolded as she patted the sad Aggie's back. "She was never been made by an evil wizard, she belongs to the human world who wants to befriend and fit in with us."

"By lying." SmurfStorm muttered.

"SmurfStorm." SmurfBlossom calmed her down as hopped towards SmurfAggie. "Don't feel bad, SmurfAggie. We still like you, and treated you good as a friend. The Aggie I know always smiles."

"Yeah, you just need something to cheer yourself up.." Hefty suggested. "You know what? Let's all go have some fun. That always cheers me up."

"I like fun!" SmurfAggie smiled.

"Smurfboarding!" The smurfs, except Aggie, exclaimed excitingly.

SmurfAggie didn't expect this as she asked nervously. "Smurfboarding? You mean that sport you play in the forest with swirling branches, bouncing mushrooms, and flying?"

"Yeah, I thought you like having fun with danger." Hefty said

"I know it's your first time to smurfboard, even SmurfBlossom and SmurfStorm's too, but we'll teach you." Smurfette comforted her.

Yes, it's her first time, but SmurfAggie's afraid of being injured. She didn't want her friends to be worried about her. She didn't actually think about herself at all. She tried to excuse herself as she held Snappy Bug gently and patted her. "Maybe I should stay here and watch over Snappy for a while. Oh, look at her. She's so cute!"

Hefty and Smurfette glanced at each other as they thought Aggie was afraid of smurfboarding. They nodded as they grabbed SmurfAggie by her legs, and dragged her along with them.

"No,! Guys, please! I'm begging you!" SmurfAggie cried as she tried to hold on, making her scratch the floor. "HEEEEELLLP MMEEEEEEEE!"


	3. Smurfboarding

The Team Smurfs went into the forest, where they carried their own smurfboards, except Clumsy, who brought a barrel with him. They started from to stand up on a tree, and Hefty gave instructions of how to smurfboard.

"Alright everyone, we'll just smurfboard on this branch, launching in the air, bouncing on mushrooms, sliding on swirl branches, and landed safely on the ground. Got it?"

"Got it!" smurfette, Clumsy, brainy, SmurfBlossom, smurfStorm, and SmurfAggie exclaimed.

Hefty went on first as he did all his tricks while following the instructions he just said, and landed safely on the ground. Brainy has his smurfboard with rockets, which he didn't need to bounce on mushrooms. While he was in the air, the rockets ran out of sparks as Brainy fell with his board. Luckily, Hefty caught him. SmurfBlossom has her bees to help her as the bees were tied up by vines and Blossom grabbed hold on the vines so the bees would carry her and her smurfboard, which she didn't need to bounce on mushrooms either, and landed safely on the ground next to Hefty and Brainy. SmurfStorm has her own style. She used her bow and pointless arrows to attach them on trees. She dived down with her board, and she swung onto her arrows, bounced on mushrooms, and landed on the ground.

"Nice one, Stormy." Brainy commented.

"Thank you." Stormy said with pride.

"My turn!" Clumsy called out as he jumped into his barrel. "Safety third!" He rolled himself and his barrel to slide down.

"Oh boy." Hefty, Brainy, SmurfBlossom, and SmurfStorm rolled their eyes, and watched Clumsy does his thing.

He rolled on branches, and bounced on mushrooms, which his barrel broke into pieces. Clumsy landed on one of the broken pieces of his barrel, and slid all the way, and bumped into a tree, where the other smurfs were standing under it. The four moved out of the way before Clumsy bumped onto the tree. Clumsy slowly fell to the ground as the four helped him get up.

Then, they heard Smurfette's voice from above, where she used a large leaf as a parachute to help her fly in the air with her smurfboard.

"Wow, really takes your breath away, doesn't she?" Hefty said dreamingly.

"This is amazing!" Smurfette said happily as she landed on the ground, next to her friends. Then, she called SmurfAggie from a tree. "Okay, SmurfAggie, your turn."

From the tree, SmurfAggie whimpered when she looked at the sliding branch. Her vision looked blurry and dizzy. Although she can fly, she's still quite afraid of heights.

"Come on, Aggie! You can do it!" SmurfBlossom cheered as the rest of the smurfs, except SmurfStorm, nodded.

Aggie gulped as she stood up on her smurfboard, and ready to push herself in, but her board already slid down with her. While sliding, she didn't want to stand up as she laid down on her board, and grabbed the edges of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" SmurfAggie screamed in fear.

"SmurfAggie, it's okay, just calm down!" Smurfette called when she realized Aggie was scared.

When Aggie tried to calm down, she still kept screaming. She didn't notice that her small bag of pixie dust dropped from her pocket, and spilled all over her board, making it fly as it launched in the air.

"Guys, this is not what I have in mind!" Aggie cried as the board flew her away from the ground and her friends, heading towards the deep part of the forest.

"Oh no, she's heading straight towards Smurf River!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go get her!" Smurfette said as she and the rest followed to catch up to Aggie.

When she was in the order, SmurfAggie caught a glimpse of the view of the Forbidden and smurf Forest. This world is so magical, as magical as Equestria and Fairy World, but what she thought in her mind that she missed her home, her real home. Her smile turned to frown when she remembered her home world. Suddenly, her board has ran out of pixie dust, making it slowly dove down into the forest.

SmurfAggie yelled so loud, her friends heard her voice as they followed her.

She screamed one more time as the pixie dust faded from the board with a sound of a falling airplane.

" _VVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"_

And then…

" _SPLASH!"_

She made a little splash in the Smurf River since she's a smurf and her size is three apples tall.

"SMURFAGGIE!"

The other smurfs made it just in time when they saw Aggie splashed down the river.

SmurfAggie popped out of the water, gasping for air, and grabbed her smurfboard to help her flaot. "Help!" She cried.

Hefty and Smurfette grabbed a long branch and reached for Aggie with its end.

"SmurfAggie, grab this! We'll pull you out." Hefty said as SmurfAggie grabbed the branch with both of her hand, and he and Smurfette pulled her out of the river.

When she reached land, smurfAggie coughed out water as SmurfBlossom wiped her with her hat.

"Aggie, are you alright?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aggie replied.

"I don't get it. You're in the air. Why didn't you just fly?" SmurfStorm said.

"SmurfStorm!" Brainy scolded, then turned to Aggie. "Maybe you're just stress out. Why don't we go home and get some pizza?"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying!" Clumsy exclaimed happily.

Although the smurfs cheered in agreement, SmurfAggie just frowned. "Thanks guys, but I'm not in a mood. I'll just go home first." She walked slowly, covering her wet and cold body with her arms. She's unable to fly because her wings are wet.

"Umm… okay." Smurfette got the feeling that there's something wrong with Aggie.


	4. I wanna go home

**Sorry it took so long. I thought no one wants to read this story, so I gave myself another try if somebody would like my story by favorite, follow, and review it. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

SmurfWillow took a visit to Papa Smurf, where she saw him mixing potion. She liked to watch him while he enjoyed her company.

"Okay, just a couple of more ingredients, and my experiment would be complete." Papa Smurf said when he read a book.

"Hmm, you're not just charming, but also smart, Papa thing." SmurfWillow held Papa's arm.

"You're smart yourself, Willow dear." Papa blushed.

Since Willow gave him a nickname, it would be fair if Papa gave her one too.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from the door as Willow released Papa's arm and fixed her hair while Papa cleared his throat and acted like staying focus on his work.

"Come in!" He called.

The door opened as SmurfAggie entered. "Hi Papa Smurf. Hi SmurfWillow." She let herself sit down on a chair in front of Papa Smurf's desk.

"Why, hello SmurfAggie." SmurfWillow greeted with a gentle smile.

"You know, SmurfAggie, there's gonna be a big celebration next few months." Papa announced to Aggie. "And we were hoping if you're gonna plan a party for this."

"Really? WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" SmurfAggie cried loudly and tears bursted out from her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, SmurfAggie. We'll just ask someone else to do it." SmurfWillow said.

"It's not that, SmurfWillow." Aggie sobbed.

"Then, what's wrong?" Papa asked.

"I've been here for so long now… and I… I WANNA GO HOME!" Aggie cried in tears.

"What do you mean? You are home." Willow said.

"No. I mean, home home, you know, back in my world."

Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow had their mouths shut as they don't know what to say or how to respond. They knew SmurfAggie wasn't joking. Her cries are serious. Aggie has been staying in their world for six months. That's very long enough.

Papa Smurf started to speak. "Well, why don't you go home then?"

"I can't." Aggie sniffed. "My dimensional remote control was left behind back at Smurfy Grove."

"A dimensional what?" SmurfWillow was confuse. She never heard of that before, so as Papa Smurf.

"My Dimensional remote control." SmurfAggie explained. "It's some kind of device that can open portals to any different worlds. That is how I came here, and it's my only key to take me home, but I left it back at the grove when Gargamel attacked us."

"But you can't go back to Smurfy Grove, SmurfAggie. Gargamel will catch you." Willow warned.

"But how can I get home?" Aggie shook her head down, then she remembered something. "Wait a minute, Papa Smurf, you have magic. Can you use your magic to open a portal to my home world?"

"Well, SmurfAggie, I'm might be able to do such a thing, but I need a lot of ingredients to make that kind of magic." Papa Smurf explained.

"Then that's good, 'cause I'm gonna…" Aggie was about to say that she's willing to help Papa find ingredients for him, but Papa cut her off.

"But this might take a while because of the procedure. It will take like… 2 months."

"2 MONTHS?!" Aggie exclaimed. "But I wanna go home now!"

"I'm sorry, SmurfAggie, but it's not easy to make magic. And the portal to your world will open in the next few months."

"Then, we should go back to Smurfy Grove to get my remote back."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, SmurfAggie." SmurfWillow said. "The grove is far away from here, especially the wall that separates Smurf Forest and Forbidden Forest."

"Gargamel will catch us all if we go out of the village." Papa Smurf added.

"Then, I'll go alone!" SmurfAggie said bravely.

"No!" Willow snapped. "I will not let one of my most trusted smurfs to go alone! I'm sorry, SmurfAggie, but I won't allow you go back to the grove alone to retrieve your device. It would be safe to just stay here in Smurf Village, and let me and Papa do the rest."

SmurfAggie was extremely impatient of going home. She really wanted to retrieve her remote back to go home, but these two overprotective parental smurfs never allow her too. She needed a plan to escape from their overprotective rules it's too late for her.

"You're right, Willow."

"Huh? What?" Papa and Willow snapped their strict behavior off of their minds as they didn't what they just heard from Aggie.

"You're right." SmurfAggie repeated, trying to play natural. "I don't know what I thinking."

"Uh, good." Willow was still confuse, but she bought it. "Glad you understand, SmurfAggie."

"Yes, so... And furthermore..." Papa Smurf was about to say another thing to SmurfAggie, but he was cut off by her.

"In fact, I think I should go to my house right now and think about what I've done to you guys. How I acted of going home so soon."

"Well, I think that's..."

"Tough, but fair, Papa, I know. Gotta go." SmurfAggie headed towards the door.

"Actually, SmurfAggie, what Papa Smurf was trying to say was..." SmurfWillow was about to correct Aggie of what she was thinking, but she was cut off.

"Don't worry, SmurfWillow, I am certainly going to do some thinking about what I did. And so forth." The human smurf opened the door, and finished her sentence before deciding to leave. "But I will definitely not be leaving my room until you're done making a potion to open the portal to my world or wait for a few months for the portal to open by itself."

"Yes, but..." Papa and Willow cut off one last time before Aggie got out of Papa's house.

"Great talk, Papa. You too, Willow." SmurfAggie grinned before slamming the door close.

There was a confusing silent as Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow looked at each other and had no idea what just happened.

"Huh. I have no idea what I'm doing to my little human smurf." SmurfWillow admitted.

"So do I." Papa Smurf confessed.


	5. Trip back through the Forbidden Forest

**Author's note: Sorry it took very long. I've been busy with my other stories though, and it's almost school days after two weeks of semester break, so I'm gonna work fast.**

* * *

Later at night, SmurfAggie packed a few things in her bag for her adventure to Smurfy Grove. She lied to Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow for staying in her house to think what she was saying to them. She wanted to get her dimensional remote control to go back home. She wanted to go home so badly. She was so impatience, she wanted to leave and go back to her home world sooner.

Before she left and wore her bag on her back, she looked at the mirror, seeing herself that she was so different than the other smurfs in this world, but it didn't matter anymore. She exhaled as she looked at herself with pride, and walked towards the door.

SmurfAggie opened the door first to see if there are smurfs who are still awake, but it was so dark and quiet, so that means, everybody is asleep. She slowly closed the door, and flew down to the ground since her house is the only one that is floating on air.

Aggie quickly ran the streets and to a small bridge to escape the village. Once she almost reach the log, she glanced at the village first, then ran forward as she flew up to get in the log and flew out of it, leaving from Smurf Village to the forest.

* * *

When SmurfAggie reached the wall that separated Smurf Forest and forbidden forest, she spotted a small hole that can be open to get to the Forbidden forest. She was scared at first, but she has no choice but to enter to get to Smurfy Grove to retrieve her remote. Aggie sighed as she was about to step forward towards the hole, until she heard a snapping sound from behind. She quickly took out her white lightsaber and activated it, ready to fight. When she heard more rustling sound, she closed her eyes, letting the Force felt the presence of whoever was there. Aggie was trained by her Jedi friends to use the Force to sense the presence of anyone near her, which she used it right now.

When she knew who followed her, Aggie opened her eyes and smirked. "Smurfette, I know that's you. Come on out."

Smurfette sighed as she came out of the bush, carrying her backpack. "Hi, SmurfAggie."

"You too, Hefty." SmurfAggie added.

"'Sup, SmurfAggie?" Hefty came out of hiding from a rock with his own backpack.

"Brainy."

"Okay, you're freaking me out there, Aggie." Brainy said as he came out from a root of a tree.

"Clumsy…"

Clumsy fell down from a tree. "All good."

"I assume, SmurfBlossom."

"Oh, you're good at this." SmurfBlossom jumped out of the bush. "Let's play hide-and-seek nest time."

"And SmurfStorm."

"I should've known you know we're here." SmurfStorm stepped out of a tree.

"How did you do that? And how did you know we're here?" Brainy asked.

"Oh, I felt your presence in the Force." Aggie replied.

"The Force?" Hefty was confused. The rest of the smurfs were all confused

"You'll learn about that later." SmurfAggie said, then changed the topic. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We heard about what you said to Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow earlier." Smurfette answered.

"You were eavesdropping?" The human smurf glared at her friends. "Do you know it's wrong to eavesdrop?"

"We know, but it doesn't matter now." Hefty said. "SmurfAggie, the forbidden forest? It's too dangerous, even for you."

"I have to at least retrieve my dimensional remote control. It's my only key to get me home. Besides, I have my powers and magic."

"Yeah, but what if your superpowers and magic powers are not enough to defend yourself?" Clumsy said as Aggie realized he made a good point.

"Well, we're Team Smurf, and we stick together." Smurfette stated

"So, we're coming with you." Stormy added.

"I can't ask you to do that." SmurfAggie hesitated.

"You didn't ask." Brainy said.

"We volunteered." Blossom added.

SmurfAggie can't fight her friends anymore as she smiled. "Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on friends like you."

"First things first." Brainy took out the map that Snappy Bug made months ago, and put it on the ground to show it to his friends. "According to my map, we should be standing right in front of this very large, tall stone wall."

"Check!" Seven smurfs said.

They stared at the small hole as they felt nervous, except SmurfStorm. Ream Smurf entered the hole without looking back as they stared at the light at the other side. Slowly, they stepped out of the wall, and saw the Forbidden Forest looked so beautiful as usual.

"Wow. Wow, wow, wow." Smurfette looked so amaze, just like the times they entered this forest many times.

"Be careful, Smurfette. We don't want anything bad is gonna happen to us, like last time." Hefty warned.

"Don't worry, Hefty. I'll be careful this time." When Smurfette said that, a yellow flower captured her, like she was been eaten.

The rest of the smurfs screamed in horror.

"Smurfette!" Hefty tried to save Smurfette, but he, Brainy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie were also captured, leaving Clumsy behind.

Clumsy saw the flowers were coming for him. "Nice flowers. Nice flowers. Not nice flowers!" He tried to run away, but he was captured too.

Just then, the flowers were playing with smurfs by spitting and catching them over and over again, until they spat them out, where they landed freely on the ground.

"Where's Clumsy?" Smurfette tried to look for Clumsy.

Clumsy was the last one to be spat out. He screamed as he fell towards the kissing flowers, which they kissed him, leaving lip marks all over him. "Hey! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" He tried to get away from the flowers.

Feeling a little envious, SmurfStorm used a stick to beat the flowers and help Clumsy free. "Okay, that's enough, that's enough! Let go of him!"

Clumsy was free from the flowers, but he didn't know that he landed next to the punching flower as he picked one of its leaves to wipe the lipstick off of his face. The punching flower was so angry as it punched Clumsy on the face, and threw him away from it.

"Hey!" SmurfStorm called as the punching flower turned to face her. "Why don't you pick up on someone your own size?!"

The punching flower threw its fist on SmurfStorm, but she dodged as she punched the flower back and it was knocked down.

Clumsy fell on the steep embankment as Brainy warned. "Watch out for the steep embankment."

When he landed on his back on the ground, his friends checked him if he's okay.

"Clumsy, you okay?" Smurfette asked in worry.

Clumsy stared at the background behind his friends as he answered. "I'm okay, but look. Dragonflies."

They turned around to see dragonflies flying in the air.

"Wow, when I look at them, I already miss Spitfire." Stormy said, remembering her pet dragonfly.

Suddenly, Clumsy was grabbed by a mother dragonfly. "Help me, guys!" The dragonfly brought Clumsy to her nest with eggs, and sat on him. "I'm okay."

The other smurfs ran and stood under the nest as they laugh for having Clumsy as a 'babysitter' for the eggs.

"A little help here." He said as his voice muffled under the mother dragonfly.

* * *

When the other smurfs helped Clumsy out of the nest, they were encountered by Monty, who landed in front of them and squawked at them to scare them. The smurfs tried to run, but Azrael blocked their way as Gargamel and Scruple arrived.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Clumsy growled at villains as he and the rest of the smurfs glared at them.

"Well, I was thinking of getting a little place out here. Just a quiet place in the forest. It's a little breezy up on the hill." Gargamel got tired of being sarcastic he knew what the smurfs think he's doing here as he shouted. "What do you think I'm doing out here?"

You are never going to capture us again, Gargamel." Smurfette growled angrily at the wizard

"Oh, Smurfette, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know about those other smurfs that are now lived you in Smurf Village."

When Gargamel said that, it made Smurfette felt guilty about it again.

SmurfBlossom sensed that Smurfette was guilty, just like what happened last time, as she went to Smurfette's side to comfort her. "Hey, if anyone who has to be blame for this, it's you, Gargamel!"

Then, SmurfAggie joined in. "Yeah, and it's always been you. You made Smurfette to capture us, and it's not her fault, it's forever been yours."

"Ugh, I'm sick of your emotional friendly speech for supporting my creation!" Gargamel got irritated and disgusted, then turned to his three servants. "Get 'em, boys."

Azrael, Monty, and Scruple charged forward to capture the smurfs.

"Smurfintine formation! Go!" Hefty announced as he and the other smurfs scattered around, including SmurfAggie, who was flying around with her wings, and made the two animals and the boy bumped into each other.

The smurfs kept yelling 'Smurfintine!' while running separately from the villain, who tried to catch them. While the wizard was distracted, Hefty hit him with a large stick and Aggie flew forward with her leg in front to kick Gargamel's butt.

Gargamel yelped in pain as almost lose his balance, which his head slightly bumped onto one of the dragonflies' nests and an egg fell on his hand. This gave Gargamel an idea.

"Hey, you. You're the clumsy one, right?" He called for Clumsy as the little smurf stopped. "Think fast." He threw the egg and Clumsy caught it.

"I caught it!" Clumsy chuckled in delight.

The mother dragonfly screeched to call to her fellow dragonflies that one of her eggs was stolen. The dragonflies charged towards Clumsy

"This isn't good." In panic, Clumsy started to run as one of the dragonflies fired fire on him, and the rest of the smurfs ran from the angry dragonflies as well

"Clumsy, give 'em back their egg!" SmurfStorm yelled.

"Okay." Clumsy just threw the egg as it bounced from a tree and from the mushroom, causing it landed back on Clumsy's hands. "Oh, come on!"

"Clumsy!" The other smurfs glared at him while running

"I'm trying!" Clumsy dropped the egg to the back as it rolled down, and landed back on Clumsy's hands again. Two dragonflies fired fire on Clumsy butt as he cried in pain. "I'm really, really sorry, guys!"

Then, SmurfAggie spotted big holes, and thought that they were safe places to hide. "Over there!" She ordered as she dove one of the holes, and the others did the same, but they were separated from each other.

Clumsy was the last one to jump into a hole, but before that, he still had the egg, and said to the dragonflies. "I didn't mean to poach your egg." Then, he fell into the hole, releasing the egg as the mother grabbed it, and the other dragonflies fired fire in the holes.

"Well, they're toast." Gargamel said when they saw the dragonflies spat fire in the holes where the smurfs hid, and thought they were dead.

"Um, Gargie, I thought you really need those smurfs." Scruple reminded.

"It doesn't matter. When Papa Smurf and the whole village wonder where their friends would be, they will go out to find them, and we'll catch them all!" The wizard explained excitingly, then Azrael meowed in concern. Gargamel disagreed with his cat. "Trust me, they're goners. I'm telling you, they've been fried to a blue crisp. They're smurf kabobs. Smurfberry flambe. Marshmallows."

When the villains left, the seven smurfs woke up from their unconsciousness and each realized he/she is all alone.

"Hello?" Smurfette called as her voice echoed.

"Smurfette?" Hefty called for her as his voice echoed too.

"Echo!" SmurfBlossom played with the echo.

"Guys?" SmurfAggie tried to look for her friends, but she ended up looking at the dark side of the burrow. "It's dark! I'm afraid of the dark!"

"I know how you feel. I don't do well in the darkness. I have enough trouble in the daylight." Clumsy said as Aggie heard his voice from nowhere.

"Clumsy, is that you?" The human smurf asked in panic.

"Hold on, everyone. We need to find a way out of here." Brainy announced as he opened his back to search for something, and his voice was heard as Smurfette and SmurfStorm tried to find the way out for themselves.

"That is good thinking, 'Brainy.'" Hefty was sarcastic.

"Guys?" Smurfette called again.

"Darkness!" Clumsy screamed.

"It's so dark!" SmurfAggie screamed as well.

"Don't be scared. Just... Just think happy thoughts." SmurfStorm advised.

"Oh, I'm always happy." SmurfBlossom clapped

"Just stay in the light, you two." Smurfette said.

"How can I stay in the light when it's already dark in here?!" Aggie cried.

"Too late. I'm walking into the darkness!" Clumsy panicked as he walked into the dark part.

"What are you... why?" Hefty asked.

"I'm really freaking out, you guys!" Clumsy replied loudly.

"Stop, everyone!" Brainy commanded. "Okay, go into your backpacks, get out your emergency tunnel survival kit, find the small glass vial marked 'light'," He took out a vile with a sleeping firefly inside. "…and shake it really hard." He and the other smurfs shook each of their viles, and shook it hard, making the fireflies lit up their lights.

"Clumsy? SmurfAggie? How you doing?" Brainy asked.

"Okay, I guess." Clumsy answered.

"I'm okay too." Aggie added.

"Just hang tight, you two. I'm not sure how long this will take or how long we'll be down here," The smart smurf said. "...so, everybody, whatever you do, don't eat all your rations.

"I just ate all my rations!" Clumsy shouted as he ate his rations.

"Clumsy!" SmurfAggie exclaimed.

"I'm stress-eating!"

"I'm coming, Clumsy." SmurfStorm left her spot as she ran deep into the tunnel. "Follow the sound of my voice."

"Wait! These tunnels are like a maze." Brainy warned. "We'll just get more lost."

"We gotta do something." Smurfette said as she walked into the tunnels.

"I'm with her. Time for some action." Hefty put his vile behind his ear, and left his spot also.

"Now that's what I like." SmurfAggie gained her confidence back, and flew towards the deep part of the tunnels while holding her vile.

"We're doing this all wrong." Brainy warned.

"SmurfStorm!" Clumsy cried.

"I'm close, Clumsy. Almost there." SmurfStorm called.

"That's just the echo playing tricks on us." SmurfBlossom chuckled as she tried to find a way out too.

"Anybody?"

When she heard Clumsy's voice again, Stormy thought she was close to him as she turned left. "I'm here. I'm here right around this…" But she saw there was no Clumsy or her other friends there too. "…corner."

"Hey, everybody?" SmurfAggie noticed the firefly in her vile went back to sleep and its light faded out. "My light is going out."

Hefty was impatient of searching for his friends and finding a way out because of these thick walls. "That is it! I'm punching us out of here."

When he punched the walls rapidly, the tunnels began to shake.

"It's collapsing!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"EARTHQUAAAAAAKKKEEEE!" SmurfBlossom screamed as she lied on the ground, and covered her head with her hat.

"Hefty! Put those fists away before you get us killed!" Brainy yelled.

"At least I'm trying something." Hefty responded.

Clumsy can't take it anymore as he started to panic, and took out a small bottle of orange liquid that contains Hefty's energy. "I'm gonna blow us out of here!"

"No!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Hefty smiled

"Don't!" Smurfette warned.

"Wait!" SmurfStorm yelled.

"Go for it!" SmurfBlossom cheered.

"Okay, I don't know which side I should choose." SmurfAggie deadpanned.

"Too late!" Clumsy freaked out as he opened the bottle, and threw it on the wall, making the tunnels explode, and the smurfs covered themselves with their hats to avoid their faces getting hit by dirt.

When the explosion stopped, SmurfAggie heard some kind of munching sound. She lost her bravery as she started to get scared, and looked at the part of the tunnel where she heard that munching sound. Suddenly, there was a belching sound and a broken bone was rolled in front of her. SmurfAggie gasped in fear as she looked back the dark part. Then, six eyes (One pair was big, the second pair was medium, and the third pair was small but floating) glowed in the darkness.

Aggie's eyes widened in fear and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other smurfs heard her voice as they were alarmed.

Smurfette turned around and gasped. She saw three familiar animals approached towards her. Bucky, the glowing bunny, picked her up with his head, and she landed on his back. "Bucky, what are you doing here?!" Then, she heard a stammering sound, where she saw Clumsy holding Spitfire's tail.

"Hey, Smurfette." Clumsy waved with one hand, while the other still holding Spitfire's tail.

"Clumsy!" Smurfette exclaimed happily

Then, SmurfBlossom tried to run away, but Puppy picked her up with his head, and threw her on his back. "Hi, Puppy!" Blossom hugged Puppy's back.

Then, Brainy tried to run away too, but he accidentally flipped in the air, and landed on Puppy's back, sitting behind SmurfBlossom. "Whoa, Puppy's here?"

Clumsy spotted SmurfStorm as he told Spitfire. "Hey Spitfire, look!" When he pointed her, Spitfire lowered Clumsy a little to the ground, and grabbed SmurfStorm's hand.

Spitfire lifted the two smurfs, and they sat on his back.

"Thanks." SmurfStorm thanked Clumsy.

"Don't mention it." He said. "Hey, why is Spitfire here?"

Unexpectedly, Hefty jumped before Bucky tried to pick him, and landed on the bunny's back, sitting behind Smurfette.

"Hey, Smurfette." He greeted.

"Hi, Hefty." She greeted back. Then, she searched for their other friend. "Where's SmurfAggie?"

"I'm here, guys!" SmurfAggie called as they lifted their heads and saw her flying above them.

The three animals took the seven smurfs out of the tunnels through another big hole, which lead them back on their journey.

"I think my rations are coming up." Clumsy felt dizzy, probably air-sick of flying on Spitfire.

"Hey, how did these three know we're here?" Hefty wondered.

"They've probably saw us going out of the village and went out to look for us." SmurfStorm guessed.

"That explains it." Brainy said.

"Oh, friends! Would anyone be interested in knowing that we're almost there to Smurfy Grove?" SmurfAggie announced.

"All right!" SmurfBlossom said excitingly.

"Yeah, we are." Hefty replied.

"And our animal companions here are gonna get us there extra fast." Smurfette added as the three animals made their own animal sounds happily, happy to help their smurf friends.


	6. Discoveries and camp

Next morning, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow approached Aggie's floating house. They climbed up the ladder first, and Papa knocked on her door.

"SmurfAggie?" He called. "Before you say anything, just listen. Now, SmurfWillow and I know yesterday we might have been a bit tough on you and we know there are times we're a little overprotective to you, little smurfs."

"A little?" SmurfWillow smirked. "Really?"

"Okay, a lot overprotective." Papa Smurf admitted.

"But you have to understand, SmurfAggie, we don't want our little smurfs to hurt themselves, and as the leaders, it's our job to protect you little ones…, including you." SmurfWillow added.

Then, she spotted white Sampaguita flower on a pot. The former national flower of the Philippines. Willow moved the potted flower out of the shade to the sunny spot. "SmurfAggie, I know lately you may not realize, and I may not say it enough, but you are..." She looked at the white flower one more time, and smiled. "You're special and honest smurf… or human I've ever met."

Papa Smurf nodded at SmurWillow for saying a good confession, then turned to SmurfAggie's door. "So, anyway, we've talked about it, and we decided that… we'll help you get your dimensional remote control back. So, we're Smurfy? I think you deserved of going back to your world. We all know how it feels to be homesick."

When they waited for a respond, Papa and Willow thought Aggie was still upset.

"SmurfAggie?" Willow knocked on Aggie's door one more time.

"Okay. We're opening the door." Papa pushed the door open.

"And don't make me tickle you 'cause I knew you'll love it." SmurfWillow wiggled her fingers, ready to tickle the human smurf. "You there?"

When the two leaders scanned Aggie's house, it was empty. There's only a bed, mirror, table, chair, etc., but there's no SmurfAggie.

Now Papa Smurf became suspicious as he and SmurfWillow left SmurfAggie's house, and rushed to Smurfette's house.

He opened the door, and called. "Smurfette!" He pulled the blankets to see a dummy Smurfette made out of her dress, smurf hat, high-heeled shoes, and pillows.

Then, they moved to Hefty's house.

"Hefty!" Papa Smurf pulled the blanket, revealing a dummy Hefty that was made of two dumbbells, boxing gloves, smurf hat, and green shorts.

Then, to Brainy's house.

"Brainy!" He pulled the blanket, revealing a dummy Brainy, made of wood, globe, lab coat, glasses, smurf hat, and vegetables for a face.

Then, to Clumsy's house.

"Clumsy!" He pulled the blanket, revealing a 'dummy' Clumsy, made of three apples, one of them was already eaten, and a smurf hat. "Oh, that's not even convincing." Papa said, then growled angrily. "When I find those smurfs, I will ground them for a month of blue moons!"

"Calm down, Papa thing." Smurfwillow wrapped her hands around Papa's arm to calm him down. "Don't get too angry. It's not like all of them snuck out."

"Oh, really? What about _your_ smurfs?"

Now that Willow thought about it, she and Papa rushed to SmurfStorm's house.

"Smurfstorm!" She pulled the blanket, revealing a dummy SmurfStorm, made of bow and smurf hat.

Then, to SmurfBlossom.

"SmurfBlossom!" Willow pulled the blanket, revealing a 'dummy' SmurfBlossom made of pile of flowers and a smurf hut. "Now, _that's_ not even convincing." She said, then leaned her face to Papa Smurf's face and gritted her teeth angrily. "That's it! I agree with you now! If I find my smurfs, I will ground them more than two year! Do you hear me?!"

Then, Nosey Smurf took a peak from the open window.

"Oh, what's going on in here?" He asked as SmurfWillow slammed the window close hardly, hitting his face. "Hmm. Well, all right." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Back to the Forbidden Forest, the seven smurfs and their three animal companions traveled all the way, almost far from Smurf Forest. It's been hours, and when it's almost night fall, the smurfs stopped their pets in the dark part of the forest to set up their camp.

"We can camp here for the night." Brainy said as he put his bag down, and took out his camping manual. "I'll start us a fire."

Smurfette fed Bucky with carrots, SmurrBlossom played fetch with Puppy, and SmurfStorm patted Spitfire for doing a great job earlier.

"Uh, fetch me some firewood, would you, Hefty?" The smart smurf commanded.

"Um, a 'please' would be nice." Hefty stretched his arm out.

"Yes, it would, but I haven't earned my manners badge, so get me some firewood."

Hefty rolled his eyes, and went out to get some firewood.

Then, When Clumsy laid on the groaned, looking exhausted, SmurfStorm sat beside him. "Hey, clumsy boy, are you okay."

"Yeah, sure. It's been fun. Well, not tons of fun, but it's had its moments. Kind of. You know what I'm trying to say." Clumsy tried to stay positive for Stormy so she'll not be so concern, but he sighed in defeat when he looked at her with seriousness in her eyes. "It hasn't been that much fun."

Stormy's suspiciousness turned to smile. "You know, you did great back there."

"What did I do great?" He asked. "All I did was leading the dragonflies to us when I accidentally poached their egg, and things back at the tunnel."

"Well, you never left me in the tunnels when you saw me, and told Spitfire to lower him and gave me a lift. That was…" SmurfStorm groaned at herself. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but… that's so sweet of you."

"Um… thanks." Clumsy blushed.

Hefty came back with firewood, and placed it in the middle.

"Well done, Hefty. Well done." Brainy complimented while reading the manual, making Hefty rolled his eyes, and sat down on his rock.

"All right, step one, the wood should be stacked into a tepee-like structure." Brainy read his manual, and arranged the wood. "Step two, I tap this flint with a rock and..." He rubbed two small rocks together near the firewood, causing a spark, and blew it to make bigger flame.

Hefty watched Brainy blew, but he waited like… forever, and he saw that Brainy wasn't blowing. "You're not even blowing on it. You're spitting on it."

Brainy was confused. "Hmm. That's odd. Perhaps the wood you collected was damp, Hefty. According to my manual, it should spark right up."

When Brainy mentioned it, Hefty looked at the manual, and smirked. "Hey, I've got an idea." He threw the manual into the firewood, causing large flames, even all over the manual.

Brainy quickly grabbed his manual in panic, and blew the flames off of it. No, no, no. No, no! No! No, no, no."

"You know, you're right, brain man. Your little book does come in handy." Hefty chuckled.

"Shame. Shame on you." Brainy glared at Hefty as he hugged his manual. "We'd be lost without this book."

Then, Hefty mimicked Brainy's behaviour with his hands making circle shapes as glasses. "'My name is brainy. I'm super smart. I'm the smart smurf. But I can't start a fire.'"

Brainy narrowed his eyes on Hefty, making Hefty, Clumsy, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, and SmurfAggie laugh.

SmurfBlossom continued laughing as she sat besides Brainy "You know, I think you were… cute for what you are."

Her words made Brainy blush. "Uh… thanks. No one ever said that to me before. That's… nice of you."

When the smurfs sat on rocks and the animals went to sleep, they put smurfberries on sticks, and placed them above the fireplace.

"You know, in our journey, it's quite fun that you guys came along." SmurfAggie broke a silent. "I would never knew what is like if I'm all alone here."

"I knew you wanted companions." Smurfette said.

"But, do you really want to go home, Aggie?" Hefty asked. "We will miss you if you go."

"Don't worry, guys, when I got my dimensional remote control back, I'll come back here whenever I want." Aggie said. "I promise."

"Well, if that makes you happy, SmurfAggie, we're happy for you," SmurfBlossom sighed.

"You know, I didn't expect you guys to come along, and I don't ask for something. I didn't ask much. I just want to go home." The human smurf said sadly.

The other smurfs looked at each other in concern, feeling pity for SmurfAggie.

"Then, we're gonna help you." Hefty stood up. We're Team Smurf, and we're in this together."

Aggie nodded appreciatively.

"Okay, everyone, Smurfy selfie time." Brainy announced as everyone gathered around, and Brainy extended a stick as Snappy Bug stood on the tip of it.

"Say 'Blue cheese'" Snappy Bug said.

"Blue cheese!" The smurfs smiled as Snappy Bug snapped a picture of them.

Later, when the smurfs went to sleep, SmurfAggie secretly woke up, and she noticed that they slept separately. Using her telekinesis, she arranged her friends' sleeping positions as she snickered quietly, and went back to sleep.


	7. Back to Smurfy Grove

**Sorry everyone that this took so long. I've been busy at school, and to some of my stories. I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

The next morning, seven smurfs and their three animal companions made it to the wavy river, where only Bucky was afraid of swimming.

"We're almost to Smurf Grove, but Bucky can't come with us. He can't swim on this river." Smurfette said.

"And if we followed the river to where it'll lead us, we might end up in the Swamp of No Return." Brainy added. "Like what SmurfBlossom said before."

"But, we took the right direction when Gargamel threw us." Hefty said.

"Oh, so we have to wait for Gargamel to come and throw us?" stormy asked sarcastically. "Good plan."

When SmurfAggie thought of something to get to Smurfy Grove without taking the wrong direction and bringing Bucky with them, she had an idea as she took out a small bag from her pocket.

Hefty marched towards SmurfStorm, and glared at her. "Hey, I didn't say we need Gargamel is… why are we floating?" He felt that he and the others are off the ground.

Even Puppy and Bucky were enjoying it. Spitfire didn't float since he can fly.

"Ooh, what is this?" SmurfBlossom asked.

Smurfette took a dash of glowing dust from her dress, and stared at it. "Pixie Dust?"

"I don't think we could take the river." SmurfAggie explained. "If we fly up, we can see the Smurfy Grove up here."

"Good idea, SmurfAggie." Hefty commented.

They all flew out of the forest, and above the water fall. They tried to avoid the water touching them since pixie dust won't work when it gets wet. When they are now in the opening, they saw the destroyed village from below.

"Look, there it is!" SmurfBlossom pointed.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Smurfette said as the smurfs and the animals flew down.

* * *

Later, they arrived at the front of the large destroyed gate of Smurfy Grove. Everyone slowly walked in the destroyed village, and stared at place in horror. The village was ruined. The tree houses were destroyed into pieces, and all of their things were broken and destroyed.

"Wow, it's exactly how we left it." SmurfStorm said as she still stared at her former home.

It was a mess around here.

"Gargamel and his pets destroyed the place pretty well." Brainy commented.

Smurfette sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Oh, don't say that, Smurfette." SmurfBlossom placed her hand on Smurfette's shoulder. "It's not your fault, and if it wasn;t for you, we wouldn't meet you and the boys, and we wouldn't live in the Smurf Village and stayed there."

Smurfette slowly smiled to stay positive.

Then, everyone heard a crashing sound as they turned to see Aggie, digging for something in her destroyed home.

"Aggie, what are you doing?" Clumsy asked.

"I'm trying to find my dimensional remote control." SmurfAggie answered. "I left it in my house, but Gargamel destroyed this. Oh, I hope my remote wasn't damaged."

"We'll help you find it." Hefty said. "What does it look like?"

"It was like a green box with a red button and a winder by the side." Aggie replied.

Got it." Blossom saluted as she started to look for the thing.

Brainy, Hefty, Clumsy, Smurfette, and SmurfStorm joined in the search as they search from high trees, and below the ruins of the village. Nothing here and nothing there.

Then, Clumsy found something from under SmurfAggie's broken bed. The thing was like exactly what Aggie described it. It's a green box with a small satellite dish on top of it, a winder on the side, and a button. "Huh, what's this?"

Clumsy was about to push a button, until Aggie noticed him as she snatched it from Clumsy's hand. "Whoa, Clumsy, be careful! This is it! This is the dimensional remote that I've been looking for!"

The other smurfs gathered around to see what Clumsy and Aggie found.

"So, you found it?" Smurfette asked.

"Yes! This is it!" SmurfAggie was beyond happy that she found what she was looking for.

SmurfStorm found remote lame. "That's it? We went through some natural disasters, escaping from an evil wizard, and camping out for the night to look for that?"

"This is not an ordinary thing, SmurfStorm!" Aggie snapped. "It can open portal through different worlds. That is how I came here."

"Really? Prove it."

Hefty, Brainy, and Smurfette glared at Stormy for insulting Aggie.

But Aggie accepted her commands as she winded the winder, and pushed a button. Green electricity zapped out of the satellite dish, making a large circular green portal in front of them, revealing a view of a room with many things, like a red basket, a giant blue ball, a lamp, school bag, school uniform, etc.

The smurfs, except SmurfAggie, had their jaws opened n shock. They'd never seen a room that was so big before, especially it was not inside of a mushroom, and everything is not so animated like them.

"Wow, look at the place." Brainy stared at the portal and the view in it.

"Is that your home, SmurfAggie?" Smurfette asked.

"Yep. That's my room of my house in my homeworld." SmurfAggie replied as she shed a tear. She really missed her home.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" SmurfBlossom excitingly ran towards the portal.

"SmurfBlossom, wait?!" Aggie shouted as she stopped Blossom with her vampire power of Body Immobilization and dragged her back with her telekinesis. "You can't just go there. Humans in our world think that smurfs are just fantasies and imaginary being. They didn't know there was a world of smurfs here. If they saw you, who knows what they'll gonna do to you."

"It's true." Smurfette said. "When we accidentally showed ourselves to other humans, they think we're just animals. They didn't know we're smurfs. So, we can't go in there without Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow's permission."

Now, that reminded SmurfAggie. "Oh no. What is Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow found out we're not in the village? They'll ground us forever!"

"We already found what we need. We better go home before they found out we're gone." Hefty suggested.

Everyone nodded as Aggie closed the portal. Hefty hopped on Bucky's back, and helped Smurfette climb up. Brainy and SmurfBlossom hopped on Puppy, but SmurfBlossom almost fell, until Brainy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. SmurfStorm hopped on Spitfire, and grabbed Clumsy by the nose, and threw him behind her.

"Aggie, can you open the portal to Smurf Village?" Smurfette asked.

"I can't" SmurfAggie replied. "This remote only opened portals from one world to another. It can't open portals one place to another within one world."

"Alright, we get it." SmurfStorm said. "Guess we're travelling back to the village."

"I'll gonna miss this place." SmurfBlossom sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Blossom." Smurfette said to comfort her. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay."

"Hold on. Let's just fly outta here." SmurfAggie instructed as she threw some amount of pixie dust on Bucky and Puppy to fly Hefty, Smurfette, Brainy, and SmurfBlossom off the ground. Spitfire didn't need pixie dust since he still can fly. They took off to sky as the smurfs said their goodbyes to the Smurfy Grove.

* * *

 **Everysmurf, please review. Begging here.**


	8. Trouble part 1

**I'm very very very sorry it took so long. I was busy at school, and I don't have time to do this. So, I have to cut this chapter into two, because I have homeworks to do. Enjoy this for a while. I promise I'll make the second one soon.**

* * *

They just travelled for hours in air as Puppy, Bucky, and Spitfire flew in the air, and when they were almost out of pixie dust, they safely landed in front of the stone wall where the smurfs started their journey.

"Can you add more pixie dust on Puppy and Bucky, SmurfAggie?" SmurfStorm asked. "We're almost to the village after all."

"Sorry, SmurfStorm, but I have to save pixie dust much more." SmurfAggie apologized. "I haven't had enough left."

"It's okay, Aggie." Smurfette said. "We know you needed it more than us. We'll just travel on land."

With this, Puppy and Bucky squeezed themselves through the small hall that they made when they followed the smurfs, and Spitfire flew through it without any problem because of his small size with Clumsy and SmurfStorm on his back. SmurfAggie also followed as she flew through the hole.

When they got through, the smurfs and their animal companions were surprised what was in front of them.

"SURPRISE!" Gargamel laughed with Scruple besides them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" SmurfBlossom growled.

"Well, I just walk out for a fresh. It's a beautiful forest ever here and… What do you ever think I'm doing here?!" Gargamel shouted. "I've stayed here all night, waiting for you!"

"You've been stayed here all night to wait for us until we come back?" Hefty laughed. "That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard from you!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, 'cause you're trap and we're going to take you back to my lair for a… oh, you know what I'm talking about!" Then, the wizard turned to his apprentice. "Scruple, don't let them get away this time."

"I'm with ya, Gargie." Scruple responded.

"Alright, boy." Smurfette whispered to Bucky. "You know what to do."

Bucky nodded as he charged forward as Puppy, Spitfire, and SmurfAggie followed him. The smurfs, except smurfAggie, screamed in fear, until the animal charged under Gargamel and Scruple to escape.

"Oh, I can't believe they got away!" Gargamel groaned.

"Don't worry, Gargie. We'll get them!" Scruple said as he chased the smurfs and three animals down, and Azrael and Monty followed.

Azrael charged first since cats were pretty fast. Puppy sensed that the cat is coming as he turned around and barked at Azrael, making the cat shrieked in fear and jumped on Scruple's face.

"Good puppy, Puppy!" SmurfBlossom rubbed Puppy's back as he whimpered in delight.

"Get off of me, you Furball!" Scruple yelled as he tried to get Azrael off of his face, and fell on his back.

Still afraid, Azrael called on Monty to catch them, which the bird nodded as he launched towards them.

"The bird is gaining on us!" Aggie screamed.

"I got an idea." Clumsy said as he took one of SmurfStorm's arrows, and pointed it in front of Spitfire. "Spitfire, spit fire!" He commanded as Spitfire blew fire on the arrow.

"I still like the way you think." SmurfStorm winked as he fired her arrow to Monty.

It worked at first, but Monty is still charging at them with his burning feathers.

"It's still gaining on us!" Clumsy stammered in fear.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Brainy said.

They were almost there as Bucky, Puppy, Spitfire, and SmurfAggie charged into the log, but Clumsy fell off and left behind hanging on the edge with his foot.

"Umm, guys!" He called his friends. "A little help!"

They stopped and saw Clumsy hanging on the edge. SmurfStorm jumped off and retrieved clumsy before Monty caught him. The bird wondered where the smurfs go as the log fell on his head.

When the animals made it to the other side, the smurfs jumped off and cheered for themselves and SmurfAggie joined them.

"We did it!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"Yeah, we beat those guys." Hefty added.

"Woo-hoo! We're alive and we're safe!" Clumsy cheered happily as he hugged SmurfStorm.

"Yeah, don't get too far." Stormy chuckled.

"That was FUUUN!" SmurfBlossom squealed.

"Good job, everybody!" SmurfAggie group hugged her friends.

Then, their celebration stopped when they glanced in front, and saw their two leaders glaring at them.

"Well, we know seven smurfs who have some explaining to do." Papa Smurf said.

"And by explaining, they're in a biiig trouble." SmurfWillow added.

Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, SmurfBlossom, Clumsy, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie hanged their heads down in shame and feared that they were been caught.

"Oh boy." Clumsy muttered.

"We're so busted." SmurfStorm whispered.

"Hi." Brainy grinned sheepishly.


	9. Trouble part 2

Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie followed Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow to Papa's hut as commanded as they tried to explain to them why they ran off without their permission, but they all talked at the same time that made their leaders didn't understand what they were saying.

The two leaders tried to make them stop, but the seven young smurfs were still talking.

That was until SmurfWillow lose her patience as she shouted. "STOP!"

The seven smurfs stopped talking and immediately stood up straight.

"Thank you." Willow exhaled calmly. "Now, Papa Smurf and I wanted to know why you just ran away without our permission."

Smurfette volunteered to step forward. "SmurfWillow, we can explain..."

"Don't, Smurfette." SmurfAggie spoke as she stepped forward. "IT was my fault, SmurfWillow. I can't stand being homesick for so long, and you can't help me get me home, so I just ran back to Smurfy Grove to retrieve my dimensional remote control."

"SmurfAggie, we both know how you feel, but going to the Forbidden Forest alone was irresponsible." Papa Smurf said with a serious voice.

"She's not alone." Hefty intervened.

"We volunteered to come along with her, to see if she's okay." Clumsy added.

"That's a good decision you made for SmurfAggie, but going out there without our permission is still irresponsible" Papa Smurf said. "I've told you time and again, the forbidden forest is forbidden. And now you're snuck out to get SmurfAggie's dimensional thing!"

"He's right, everyone!" SmurfWillow started to raise her voice. "None of this makes any sense, and we really don't understand why you can't follow simple rules. You snuck out and it put you all in danger. Seems to us the only way I can keep you safe is if..."

Inhaling their breaths, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow declared together. "You six are grounded!"

The seven young smurfs groaned in frustration.

"Grounded? No, not grounded!"

"What? No way!"

"But, Papa, Willow..."

"Come on!"

"No 'buts.'!" Papa Smurf snapped. None of you are to take one step out of your mushrooms and treehouses without telling us where you're going."

"Wait a minute, what do you guys mean 'six'? We're seven of us." Aggie interrupted.

The two leaders' disappointed looks suddenly faded when aggie asked them. They glanced at each other and nodded, thinking it's the right time to tell her.

Willow cleared her throat before speaking to Aggie. "SmurfAggie, I hope you already got what you wanted."

When SmurfAggie realized what SmurfWillow was saying, she took out her dimensional remote control from her back, and showed it to the leaders. "Yes. I think I have."

"Then, you deserve different punishment, SmurfAggie." Willow said.

"'Different punishment'? What do you mean, SmurfWillow?" SmurfBlossom asked.

"Willow and I talked this over, and if you already got your remote, you're punishment is you're going out of the village for a while if you want." Papa explained.

"What?!" The young smurfs were confused.

"SmurfAggie, you're also grounded... in your world." Willow added. "You can go back to your homeworld if you want."

This made Aggie cried in joy as tears started to form in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"My smurfs and I know how it feels to be home sick, SmurfAggie, and I don't want you case to be worst." SmurfWillow smiled. "So, what do you say?"

SmurfAggie was not so sure if she's ready to leave as she turned to Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, and SmurfStorm, who were nodded and had their thumbs up, except SmurfStorm, who was just rolled her eyes, and didn't bear to look at her.

"Don't worry, SmurfAggie, we'll be okay." Hefty said.

"We deserve our punishment." Brainy stated.

"And you should deserve yours." Smurfette added.

"Are you guys sure?" SmurfAggie was concerned.

Stormy groaned. "Yes, we're sure, now go on!"

She didn't know Stormy was quite snappy, but she ignored her as Aggie looked back again at Papa and Willow, who nodded at her, telling her to go on.

SmurfAggie took a deep breath as she winded the winder of her remote, and pushed the button. Green electricity zapped out of the satellite dish, making a large circular green portal in front of them, revealing Aggie's bedroom of her homeworld. She took a step forward, but paused and turned to her smurf friends. They, except SmurfStorm, waved 'goodbye' at her and smiled.

SmurfAggie smiled back as she entered the portal and it closed, disappearing into thin air.

Smurfette sighed. "Glad SmurfAggie's finally home. I hope she's happy."

"She will, Smurfette." Papa chuckled, then his mood turned to disappointed mood. "Now, as for you punishment..."

"We get it, Papa smurf." SmurfStorm cut him off. "We're grounded."

* * *

 **Finally, SmurfAggie's finally home, but this isn't the end yet. There's still more. Stay tune!**


	10. Three months later

Three months later.

Aggie was very happy to be home, and has plenty of time for her parents, family, and old friends/team. She continued her schooling and her role as the leader of the I teams. She also proceeded her training of any activity like martial art, karate, Force, and weapon combat. Aggie's schedules of parties are coming fast so she worked hard in cutting confetti, loaded her party cannon, and baked lots of cakes of any kind.

But the more she worked for three months, the more she thought of her smurf friends. Aggie missed them so much, and, sometimes, she missed being a smurf.

Since she has free time for the whole month because of her school having lots of activities than classes, Aggie decided to visit the Smurf world to see her smurf friends again.

Aggie used her dimensional remote control to make a portal to Smurf World. She stepped through the portal, and, when she entered, she turned back into her smurf self, only that her clothes was still a plain white dress and her shoes are black. She has to change her clothes before going back to Smurf Village to surprise her friends. While looking for something that match the exact color of the girl smurfs' dresses, Aggie spotted a flower that looked exactly like her dress, only it was upside down, like a yellow-bell flower, and its leaves were brown.

"Whoa, this is the exact dress that I have as a smurf. What a coincidence." She giggled as she removed the flower and leaf from their stem, cut two circular holes of each for the arms, and wore them like real clothes. She still had her white dress in.

Unbeknownst to her, Gargamel had been watching her with the telescope. Then, he heard Azrael's meowing question.

"Why are watching her just like that, Gargie?" Scruple asked. "Do we have to catch her now?"

"Patience, boys." Gargamel said. "You see, I planted that flower there, and casted a spell on it. Not just any spell, it's an explosive spell. When the light of the noon sun shined on her, she will explode, taking the whole village with her when she returned there."

"Oh, I like the way you plan, Gargie." The young boy commented.

* * *

At Smurf Village, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow were busy taking care of things for their little smurfs, especially Baby Smurf. But for now, at her treehouse, Willow helped Papa doing his experiments since he can't concentrate doing his experiments at his house because of the noise the smurfs made. as he almost poured a little amount of liquid in a beaker, until there was a knocking sound from the door.

Papa was startled as he almost dropped the glass, but he and Willow caught it together before it was completely spilled on the floor. They both sighed in relief and slowly put the glass down.

"Come in!" Papa called.

The door slowly opened, and much to the two leaders' surprise…

"SMURFAGGIE!"

SmurfAggie jumped in startled when the leaders shouted her name. "Hey guys… I'm back."

SmurfWillow rushed towards SmurfAggie to hug her. "Welcome back, SmurfAggie. I kinda miss you. We all did."

"It's been three months and you haven't changed a bit." Papa added.

"I never change, Papa Smurf." Aggie chuckled. "I miss you all too."

"So, what are you doing back here?" Willow asked.

"Oh, here, visiting you guys. I missed you, so I came here for a visit." The human smurf said.

"Wait! You don't have your hat. Don't worry, I reserved one for you." SmurfWillow rushed to her closet, and took out a box with a pink bow picture on it.

"Oh no, SmurfWillow, you don't need to—" Aggie was cut off when Willow already opened the box, and revealed a yellow smurf hat with a pink bow. She put the hat on Aggie's head. "Thanks, Willow."

"You're welcome." Willow smiled. "I also had a reserved dress for you, but I see you already had one. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's a flower from near the oak tree."

"Wait a minute." Papa Smurf interrupted. "Did you just say 'a flower'?"

"Yeah, I made this from a flower and its leaves. I also brought this stem with me." Aggie showed the stem of the flower.

"Never mind that. The important thing is we know you're back." Papa said.

"Why don't you go out and show yourself to the others that you came back?" Willow suggested.

"Sure thing. Bye." Aggie waved before leaving, but she didn't noticed that the stem was dropped from her dress.

"That's odd." Papa was curious for the stem that Aggie brought as he picked it up. "There's something wrong with this stem."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, and SmurfStorm had their punishment three months ago by, not just being grounded, but also do a lot of chores. Now, they were training archery at SmurfStorm's place.

"I wondered what SmurfAggie is up to for these past few months." Smurfette wondered.

"Who cares?!" SmurfStorm scoffed. "If it wouldn't for her, we wouldn't had to do those chores three months ago."

Just then, SmurfLily appeared, carrying a bucket of water. "Hey guys, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Clumsy asked.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar whistle coming as SmurfStorm got distracted, she accidentally released her arrow, which she missed the target.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Long time no see, huh?" SmurfAggie walked towards them with a big smile on her face. "Hey, whatcha' doin there? Playing bullseye?"

SmurfStorm groaned as she picked her arrow. "We're just practicing archery."

"Oh. Hey, since you're here, let's all play fire brigade. You guys are the burning houses." SmurfAggie grabbed SmurfLily's bucket, and threw water on the seven smurfs.

"Why you little-!" SmurfStorm almost shouted.

"Oh, you don't want to have fun?" Aggie asked.

Stormy started to lose her temper on Aggie because of her childish and fun nature "Fun? FUN?! I love to have fun! We all love to have fun! But can we have fun?! No! Because- because…"

SmurfBlossom held SmurfStorm's shoulders to calm her down.

"Sorry, SmurfAggie, but we can't have fun now." Smurfette said.

"Okay. I'll just stick around here and tell you about my plans for you guys to have fun." Aggie sat on the log and began to chat. "We'll fly with pixie dust, practicing using the force, doing fun…"

"Stop announcing those plans of yours!" SmurfStorm shouted.

"Why should I? I'm a smurf and I'm proud." SmurfAggie said proudly.

"You are not a smurf! YOU ARE NOT!" Stormy kicked the empty bucket angrily. "Not a real smurf anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean! You're a human, remember? Different of all smurfs! And because we helped you find that stupid remote of yours to get you home, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow punished us!"

SmurfStorm's words made SmurfAggie shed a tear. "Y-you mean, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow didn't want me? All this time?"

"Obviously." Stormy grabbed her bow and arrow again to stay focus on her practice.

With this last reply, SmurfAggie ran away as she started to cry.

"Wait, SmurfAggie!" SmurfLily called, but Aggie already ran far away. Then, she turned to SmurfStorm. "Gosh, Stormy, you hurt her feelings."

"Good." Stormy had to be proud of herself, but when she saw Aggie crying and running away, she felt guilty about it. She'd never hurt a friend before, and her anger got the best of her. "Oh, me and my bog fat dirty mouth. I'll tell her sorry at lunch."

The stone clock almost stroke 12 as the cloud covered the noon sun.

* * *

Back to his house, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow examined the stem of the flower that Aggie used as a dress.

Papa used a magnifying glass to examined the stem, only to have the rays and the heat of the sun passed through the magnifying glass and pointed on the stem. "Hmm, most puzzling. Most puzzling indeed." He said as the stem suddenly exploded, but extremely as the room was covered with scattered ashes.

"What happened?" SmurfWillow asked.

"I think Gargamel smurfed a spell on that flower." Papa replied.

This info made Willow gasped in horror. "Oh my smurf! SmurfAggie's dress was made from that flower!" She realized if that flower exploded by the rays of the sun, not only the flower will explode, but also SmurfAggie will explode as well.


	11. Before noon

At Gargamel's castle, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple were at the window, excited to see the whole village from afar to explode in few minutes.

"Any minute boys… BOOM! The smurfs will be blown to smithereens!" The wizard laughed with excitement. Then, he heard knocks from his door as he walked towards to answer that knock. "Oh, I would love to be there in person to see i5 for myself." He opened the door to see who came to his lair. "Yes? What is it?" When the villain looked down, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple shrieked and quickly ran away as Gargamel gasped. "YOU!"

"Hi, Gargamel, I've come to live with you now." SmurfAggie said happily. Feeling hurt of what SmurfStorm said about her, Aggie decided to live with Gargamel since they're humans, except Gargamel was a wizard, but they're still the same.

"No-no-no, get away from me! Get away you little blue time-bomb!" Gargamel shut the door, and locked it locks, latches, chains, and wood.

"It's good to have someone who is the same species as mine." Aggie said from outside.

"No, I-I-I-I'm not the same species as yours. Just go home. Back to your village." The wizard stammered.

SmurfAggie flew from the window and in front of the cat, bird, and a child as they slowly took steps back, and ran away.

"What's the matter, boys?" Aggie asked. "You guys and I are gonna be best of friends."

* * *

At the forest, Papa Smurf, SmurfWillow, Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfLily ran as quickly as possible to find SmurfAggie before it's too late. They also brought Sassette with them to give reasons to Aggie for not being a real smurf like her and Smurfette.

"We must have SmurfAggie with this anti-explosion solution before noon." Papa Smurf said as he carried a bucket of his anti-explosion solution.

"I'm sorry I told her that she's not a real smurf, Papa, Willow." SmurfStorm admitted. "You know I'm not really fond of her sometimes."

"There she is." Hefty pointed at SmurfAggie, who was chasing Gargamel, Azrael, Monty and Scruple as they ran away from her.

"Don't you want to get to know me, Gargamel? Don't you wanna know my secret?" SmurfAggie sobbed.

"No, no! Not in a short time!" Gargamel yelled as he and his companions climbed up on a tree.

"But I don't understand why nobody likes me anymore." SmurfAggie shook down her head sadly.

Suddenly, she heard familiar voices calling her name as she turned around as saw her smurf friends.

"Come here! Hurry, hurry!" Smurfette called.

"I don't belong with you anymore, 'cause I'm not a smurf." Aggie sobbed as she flew up on the tree.

Smurfette and Sassette rushed towards the tree that SmurfAggie flew up to the four villains.

"We know how you feel, SmurfAggie." Smurfette started. "I'm not a smurf, remember? I was made by Gargamel from a lump of clay and used magic to make me exist."

"So do I, SmurfAggie. I was made from clay by the smurflings, and used Gargamel's spell to bring me to life." Sassette added. "But we both learned to become a real smurf, so could you."

"I can?" SmurfAggie almost shed a tear.

"Of course, you can, of course." Gargamel said from the top of the tree with Azrael, Monty, and Scruple holding to him as they all tried to get away from SmurfAggie. "You belong with them, SmurfAggie. They love you so much! They really do!"

"For once in your life, Gargamel, you're right!" SmurfWillow said.

"Then, you do want me?" Aggie asked with a squeaky voice.

"Of course, we all do!" SmurfBlossom exclaimed.

SmurfAggie flew down towards her friends happily, and landed besides Smurfette and Sassette.

"Sorry about this." Papa Smurf threw the solution towards SmurfAggie as she, Smurfette, and Sassette got wet.

SmurfAggie chuckled. "Well, I guess Papa Smurf likes to have fun too."

"That was so close." Clumsy sighed in relief.

"The smurf it mildly." Papa Smurf said. "If those clouds hadn't covered the noon day sun."

* * *

 **By the way, yes, these current two pages, I got the idea from the episode "Sassette" This isn't the end of the story yet. There's one more story left, so watch out for updates.**


	12. Apologize and Epilogue

Later, the smurfs returned to the village with SmurfAggie in tow. Everysmurf in village was so worried about her, but SmurfAggie felt very sad for what SmurfStorm said about her not being a smurf like them. Without saying a single word, SmurfAggie walked to her house, and closed the door, ignoring everysmurf at her path.

Smurfstorm noticed this and felt sorry for SmurfAggie for what she said about her. Minutes later, Stormy climbed the ladder of the floating house, knocked on the door, and waited for Aggie to respond. Stormy didn't know what to say to Aggie as she felt guilty for hurting her like that.

Suddenly, the door opened as SmurfAggie looked at her front, and frowned. "Oh, it's you, SmurfStorm."

"Aggie, wait." SmurfStorm thought Aggie will close the door as she stopped her. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

SmurfAggie feared of Stormy at first, but she never resist of giving her friends a chance to explain. "Come in."

SmurfStorm enetered the house as SmurfAggie shut the door behind her. SmurfStorm can't help herself but to sit down on the couch. Aggie didn't mind to serve her cookies for snacks as she put a plate of cookies on the table near the couch.

The two smurfs were silent for few minutes, until SmurfStorm spoke.

"SmurfAggie, there's something I wanted to say." She took a bite from a cookie, and confessed. "I'm very sorry about what I said. I really didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to hurt you." She almost shed a tear. "I was only trying to protect our fellow smurfs, but I didn't realize I hurt one of my fellow smurfs. I have no excuse for saying those things about you. Some friend I am, huh?"

The way SmurfStorm said those things, SmurfAggie can able to recall that moment she was been rejected as one of the smurfs, and wasn't able to fit in at all. Aggie tried to hold her cry and sat besides stormy. "SmurfStorm, what you said was very hurtful, but I understand you were just rying to protect us smurfs. I think you were right. I was always been a human, never been a smurf. I tried to fit in, but I'm not meant to, anyway."

"No! That's not true, Aggie." Stormy placed an arm on Aggie's back. "Just like Smurfette thought of it, but she was able to fit in to any of us, boys and girls. And I think you have the right to fit in too. I know what I said was wrong, but that doesn't mean you can't be friends with us. I observed you all this time. You were just wanted to be friends with us… and we are friends to you too, smurf or not. I'm very sorry, Aggie."

SmurfAggie smiled slowly with tears rolling from her eyes, as so was SmurfStorm, as they both share a big hug.

"Apology accepted, Stormy." She said.

* * *

Throughout the days, SmurfStorm and SmurfAggie became closer than ever before. Even the other smurfs were closer to her now, and they welcomed her in their world once again, human and/or smurf.

One day, SmurfAggie woke up and barely got up from her bed, but then, her alarm clock reminded her that she volunteered to get some fruits for the entire village to eat today. She quickly got out of bed, changed her smurf clothes with new clean once, which they all looked the same, and combed her hair before wearing her smurf hat. She also grabbed her basket for keeping the fruits in safely with her.

 **SmurfAggie:** _Wake up in the morning  
And I pull the covers over my head  
Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting)  
I gotta get it movin'  
But I'd rather stay here instead  
Hey, hey (work is calling, work is calling)_

 _My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do  
But I need to move faster to make it through  
This crazy morning has got me confused_

 _(Clock is racing, time is wasting, 9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing)_

When she got out of her house and slowly landed on the ground, it began to rain. Luckily, with her powers, she can poof up an umbrella for her to use in the rain, and carefully avoided her wings to get wet as she flew through the log and into the forest.

 _Everywhere that I go, everything that I do  
I can't shake these Monday blues  
'Cause some days, I can't find the way  
Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

 _Just can't seem to get it right  
A cloud is hanging over me  
Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling)  
I wish it was the weekend  
'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be  
Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling)_

When she made it into the forest, Aggie found a bush of smurfberries, and a tree of apples, which she flew up to pick them some as she collected in her basket.

 _I wonder what things won't go my way  
Or if I'll ever make it through the day  
I hope this feeling won't lead me astray_

 _(You'll get through it, you can do it With your gals, there's nothing to it)_

 _Everywhere that I go, everything that I do_

 _I can't shake these Monday blues  
'Cause some days, I can't find the way  
Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

After collecting some fruits, SmurfAggie was about to leave, but she accidentally slipped on a small puddle, making her drop the basket, but most of the fruits stayed in the basket, but a few jumped off. When she got up and grabbed her basket, Aggie heard a thunder clapped, which she was afraid off, and quickly ran back to the village

 _Just when I feel like it might come crashing down  
I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around!_

 _(With my gals, there's nothing to it!)_

Finally, SmurfAggie ran through the log as the rain stopped.

 _Everywhere that I go with everything that I do  
I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues  
'Cause I've got my friends with me  
And the sunshine is all I see_

 _Everywhere that I go with everything that I do  
The world feels so fresh and new  
'Cause I've got my friends with me  
And those blues are ancient history!_

When she made it to the village, Aggie discovered that her smurf friends apparently had their own troubles of waking up:

Smurfette's hair is messy

SmurfBlossom's clothes were dirty

Brainy is still wearing his labcoat, even while sleeping

SmurfStorm has arrows in her clothes

Hefty has a little body ache after having a night exercise.

Clumsy almost tripped on SmurfStorm again.

And Papa Smurf and Smurf still had their night clothes worn.

Sharing a laugh over their respective misfortunes, they took a group selfie with SmurfAggie's selfie stick and cellphone.

SmurfAggie was so happy that she had a chance to fit in with the smurfs

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **I spent so much time searchin'  
Lookin' for somethin' more  
Diggin' holes too deep  
And opening every door**_

 _ **And when you stand too close  
Yeah, the picture's never clear  
And when you look too far away  
It all but disappears**_

 _ **And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me**_

 _ **There was a time before  
I didn't know where I belonged  
I thought I needed more  
And that I couldn't get along**_

 _ **But who I am  
Was all I ever needed  
And when I faced that test  
I finally succeeded**_

 _ **And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me**_

 _ **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it was right there in front of me**_

 _ **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it was right there in front of me**_

 _ **Oh oh oh  
All this time  
It was in front of me**_

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **SmurfAggie**

 **Smurfette**

 **Papa Smurf**

 **SmurfWillow**

 **Hefty Smurf**

 **Brainy Smurf**

 **Clumsy Smurf**

 **SmurfBlossom**

 **SmurfStorm**

 **Gargamel**

 **Azrael**

 **Monty**

 **Scruple**

 **Puppy**

 **Bucky**

 **Spitfire**

 **Snappy Bug**

 **Narrator Smurf**

 **Sassette**

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter, but this isn't the end of Aggie's friendship with the smurfs. There are more. Try to read "By the Power of Friendship", there we can continue the story about friendship. Thank you all for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **The songs 'Monday Blues' (which I changed few words on the lyrics) and 'Right there in front of me' don't belong to me. They were belong from TV series "My Little Pony Equestria Girls"**

 **Happy New Year, everysmurf!**


End file.
